narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanae Hayashi
Kanae Hayashi is a jonin level kunoichi of konohagakure and daughter of Nahla Hayashi and Yatsuke Ackerman Background Kanae grew up as an only child in her family,she was a happy girl but her happiness wouldn't stay forever. Kanae's father died in a mission againts Kusagakure,so she only stayed with her mom. When she entered to the academy she met Uchiha Sasuke,Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura along others,she trained to be a good kunoichi and then they asigned her to Team 7 with Sasuke,Naruto and Sakura.She was surprised and confused beacuse all of the teams had 3 genin and that one had 4,Kakashi explained to them that Kanae was in case one genin got lost or died. Personality she is a smiling girl she cant never stop smiling and when kiba became her boyfriend she smile too much she first looks like a female sasuke but she is the oppositie of sasuke Appearance she as genin used a green skirt with an orange blouse and the blue shinobi sandals in shippuden she wears a blue dress,a flower in her hair and black shinobi boots Abilities in her clan they can control ferrets so she has two ferrets one named kiba and one named like her mother Nahla Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Chunin Exams in the Chunin Exams she fought with Kiba and Naruto,as they were like her brothers she tried to not hurt them but she hurt them alot she was so shocked that in her last fight with in the chunin exams she get knocked Orochimaru's attack in Orochimaru's attack she helped Naruto and Kiba to fight they fight but Kanae got hurt and Kiba tried to save her but Kanae got trapped by Orochimaru and hurt her Part II Garaa's rescue after a mission Tsunade telled Naruto,Sakura,Kakashi and Kanae to rescue the Kazekage from Akatsuki,they went and met Granny chyio,when Kakashi told Sakura and Kane to take care of Sasori, she used her ferrets but it didn't worked when they discovered that Sasori was Granny Chyio's grandson, Sasori fought with his marionettes and knowcked Kanae down Pain's attack in Pains attack she fight with all that she had but her power wasn't enough so she got a little of help from Kiba and Sakura 3rd pain knocked her out, after all of that she woke up don't knowing what happened Fourth great ninja war in the fourth great ninja war she meet her parents,Nahla and Yatsuke they were fighting but afetr that her parents dessapear let her knowing who killed them using Kurama,when she found Obito she fight with him and helped Naruto knocking him Trivia From Japanese Kanae (香苗) that means fragrant plants *"Hayashi normaly means (林, forest in japanese) * Kanae dont grew her hair out because Hiruzen said it reminded him of her mother * Kanae's role models are her mother and Kiba. * Kanae's dream was be kiba's girlfriend. *According to the databook(s): * Kanae's hobby's are training with her ferrets * Kanae wishes to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi,Tobirama Senju,Nahla Hayashi and Yatsuke Ackerman * Kanae likes chop suey, and hates anything sweet, such as the candy. This is something she has in common both both of her parents. Anbu.jpg|Anbu Breaktime.jpg|Break time KimonoKanae.jpg|With a Kimono kibakanae.jpg|Kissing Kiba Reference Kanae Hayashi is and OC/RPC created by Inibi Uchiha's cousin on Mexico. Category:DRAFT